


Maid Fantasy

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Maid Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont have much to say about this, the title pmuch says it all, I had a lot of fun writing it though! nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Fantasy

Ludwig let out a sigh as he parked his car in the drive outside the small house he and Feliciano now shared. He couldn’t help feeling a little tense as he stopped, sitting still in his seat and staring up at the house for a moment or so.  
It’d only been a few months but he… He wasn’t sure if he could keep up with this. Things had been fine when they were just dating but now they were living together.  
He didn’t know if it would work out.  
He worked all day in a high stress job, Feliciano was home all day painting, when Ludwig came home the house was always a mess. He couldn’t deal with it, he had issues with cleanliness as it was, Feliciano just seemed to make it worse, even his dogs weren’t this messy when he was housetraining them.  
The worst thing was that Feli didn’t even seem to notice how much it bothered him. In what world did a man come home from work and then spend two hours cleaning before finally being able to relax?  
He pulled himself from the car, knowing he shouldn’t wait too long before going in because the dogs would have begun howling at the sound of the car.  
The last thing he wanted was for Feliciano to notice anything was wrong, not until Ludwig had decided what he wanted to do.  
He opened the door, whistling for his dogs as he did. He frowned softly at the absent sound of scrabbling claws on wood, lifting his head to see what he assumed would be an unimaginable mess.  
But he saw none.  
The house looked clean?  
Not to his standards of course but… closer than it had been in the past few months.  
“Lud, is that you?” Feliciano’s voice called from the livingroom.  
“Ja..?” Ludwig said back, perhaps not loud enough for Feliciano to hear, but through shock he couldn’t bring himself to shout.  
“I locked the dogs in the back room, I don’t want them messing things up while I’m cleaning.”  
“Cl-cleaning?!”  
Ludwig yelled that time.  
Feliciano giggled, “Yeah? do you have a problem with that?”  
Although he knew Feli couldn’t see him Ludwig shook his head, his mouth lulling open a little as he looked at the table in the hallway, putting his keys in the bowl that sat there, he lifted it, his eyes widening slightly, Feliciano had dusted under the bowl.  
What?  
This was…  
He couldn’t believe it.  
“Aren’t you coming in here?” Feliciano said loudly. “I can only hold this pose for so long.”  
“Pose..?”  
Ludwig could barely believe what he was seeing.  
This was amazing.  
He walked through the hall towards the livingroom, taking a moment to notice that Feliciano had polished all the picture frames too.  
He took a deep breath, the sweet citrus scent of his most expensive cleaner filling him.  
He stilled as he entered the livingroom, paralyzed by the scene infront of him.  
Feliciano was bent over the arm of Ludwig’s leather armchair, wearing a translucent black and white maid outfit paired with fish-net stockings and a pair of matching heels, the skirt of the outfit just short enough so Ludwig could tell the man wasn’t wearing anything underneath.  
“I didn’t realise you’d be home so early,” Feliciano cooed as he pulled away from the chair, “I’m not finished yet…”  
Ludwig looked him up and down, his heart pounding in his chest and his face growing hot. “P-please,” he stuttered out, “Continue, don’t let me distract you…”  
He stood frozen in the doorframe as Feliciano smiled up at him, turning slowly to continue cleaning the room.  
Had he done the whole house dressed like this..?  
He watched his boyfriend walk across the room, moving far easier in those heels than Ludwig would have thought he would.  
He looked so good in them.  
Ludwig stared at him, his mouth open, watching the man bend and stretch as he cleaned.  
The man paused for a moment, turning his head over his shoulder and giving Ludwig a sly smile. “Do you like watching me?”  
Ludwig nodded.  
Feliciano’s eyes tracked down Ludwig’s body, his smile widening at his gaze reached his crotch, “It seems you do,” he said with a giggle.  
Ludwig looked down at himself, letting out a small noise of surprise and biting his lip, “I’m-”  
“Why don’t I take a break?” Feliciano cooed, turning to face him fully and taking a few steps towards him. “You seem tense Mr Beilschmidt, I could give you a massage if you’d like.”  
Ludwig shook his head, “No,” he said, almost surprised to hear himself say it. “Continue.”  
Feliciano smirked, “You really do like watching me don’t you?” he looked Ludwig up and down again, “What exactly would you like me to do?”  
Ludwig looked around the room. “Th-the floor needs mopping,” he said after a moment of thought.  
Feliciano nodded, moving to Ludwig and taking him by the hand, guiding him to his chair. “Ok, why don’t you make yourself comfortable while I go and get my supplies,” he took the TV remote and turned on the tv, “I’m sure you’ll find it’s on a channel you’ll enjoy.”  
Ludwig nodded, unable to speak, his eyes stayed pinned on Feliciano until the man had left the room. He couldn’t believe what this was doing to him, he was more engrossed in this than he’d been in anything before.  
Finally he turned his eyes to the TV, jumping to see that Feliciano had had it set to a porn channel, though really he shouldn’t have been surprised, it seemed he’d been planning this out for a while.  
He watched the screen but didn’t really pay attention. He could hear the tap running in the kitchen and he knew Feliciano would be back any minute, he could feel himself shaking with anticipation.  
He felt himself tense up as he heard the clicking of Feli’s heels on the wooden floor, coming back into the room, another flood of citrus scent following him in, tying Ludwig’s stomach in knots.  
“Mr Beilschmidt!” Feliciano said with a tone of mock surprise, “What are you watching..?” He smiled and walked across the room, mop and bucket in hand, he placed them down and soaked the mop, wringing it out before starting to work.  
Ludwig watched him, transfixed, mesmerized by the man’s movements, the way he kept turning to look at him, the way his hips swung as he moved.   
“Oh gott…” he heard himself mumble, shifting himself on his chair, his fingernails digging into the leather, his toes curling inside his shoes.  
“What was that?” Feliciano asked, peering over his shoulder again, biting his lip at the look of stunned excitement on his boyfriend’s face. “Did I miss a spot?”  
Ludwig shook his head, letting out a slow breath.  
“Feliciano,” he said quietly, “You look so beautiful.”  
Feliciano paused, leaning the mop against the wall, “Mr Beilschmidt you shouldn’t say such things, you’re going to give me the wrong idea, I’ll start thinking I’m here for more than just cleaning the house…”  
Ludwig felt a shiver run down his spine, he swallowed hard and let out a shuddered breath, he didn’t know how much longer he could take this, he was definitely close to his limit.  
Within seconds he was on his feet with Feliciano in his arms, their lips locked in a messy kiss. Ludwig moaned against him, pulling him close, almost grinding against him.  
“I need you,” he almost whimpered, kissing frantically at him as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. “Feliciano I need you, right now.”  
Feliciano pulled away from him slowly, smirking, obviously able to tell how desperate Ludwig was now. “Sit down mr Beilschmidt,” he said softly, “Let me do all the work.”  
Ludwig stumbled a little as Feliciano moved him backwards, the man’s hand on his chest as he urged him back, his eyes gazing up at him, Ludwig almost fell into his chair as he reached it, a sharp breath leaving him. “What are you-...”  
Feliciano shushed him biting his lip and sinking to his knees, “I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”  
Ludwig panted softly, staring down at the smaller man, so entranced he almost couldn’t move.  
He watched Feliciano run his hands over him, almost moaning at the heat it caused in him, every touch almost caused him pain, he couldn’t wait anymore.  
“Please,” he whispered out, his mouth barely moving.  
“Please what..?” Feliciano asked teasingly, continuing to paw at Ludwig’s thighs, each brush of his hand moving slightly closer to his crotch.  
“F-Feliciano, I want you to touch me,” he said said in the most demanding voice he could muster.  
Feliciano chuckled softly, “Didn’t you ever hear the saying ‘I want doesn’t get’..?”   
Ludwig let out a soft growl, “I thought I was your employer in this fantasy? Shouldn’t you do what I tell you?”  
Feli smirked, “But I am touching you,” he placed a kiss on Ludwig’s leg, “You’ll have to be more specific. What exactly do you want me to do?”  
Ludwig grit his teeth, his face bright red and his body shaking. “Feliciano, I want you to touch my d-dick.”  
“Is that all?”  
Ludwig shook his head.  
“Then what else?”  
Ludwig let out a shallow breath, looking at Feliciano with hungry eyes. “I want you to suck me off, and then I want you to ride me and not take off a single piece of that costume.”  
Feliciano let out a soft groan, his eyes lidding, “That sounds good…”  
He leaned forward, unzipping Ludwig’s fly and slipping his hand in as gracefully as he could given the angle.  
Ludwig groaned loudly as Feliciano’s fingertips brushed against his length, he could feel himself throbbing, it was almost painful, he needed more. His body jolted as Feliciano gripped him fully, another groan leaving him involuntarily.  
“You really do need this,” Felciaino said quietly, moving his hand slowly up and down.  
“Faster,” Ludwig demanded, not paying attention to what Felciaino had said, thrusting up into Feli’s hand. “God, Feli, please.”  
He moaned as Feliciano complied, thrusting up again, trying to keep in time with his partner’s hand movements but failing. He jolted as Feliciano leant forward, kissing Ludwig’s shaft, his eyes closing.  
Feliciano let out a soft noise as he moved his mouth over Ludwig’s tip, kissing at him before slipping his lips downwards, humming onto the tip and looking up at him.   
Ludwig’s moans grew louder as Feliciano sunk his mouth onto him, thrusting up unevenly. The smaller man jolted slightly with the force of Ludwig’s thrust pulling off and looking up at him.  
“I-I think I might have teased you a bit too much…” he smiled, leaning forward to kiss Ludwig’s tip again.  
Ludwig groaned, panting, “I can’t stand it Feli…”  
Feliciano nodded, smiling, “Then we should get started shouldn’t we?”  
He reached over to the coffee table and picked up the bottle of lube, Ludwig was sure now that Feliciano had been planning this for a while. Ludwig watched as Feliciano poured lube onto his fingers and moved to finger himself, hissing softly for effect more than anything. He felt his heart thump in his throat as Feliciano played with himself, his mouth hanging open in a soft moan, looking up at Ludwig with glazed eyes.  
“Feels good?” Ludwig asked, a soft smile on his lips, he moved his hand to stroke himself, watching Feliciano nod in response and continue his hand movements.  
Ludwig leaned forward, taking the lube and pouring some onto himself, smearing it over his length and pumping himself slowly, a large part of him wanted to go faster and finish himself off now, but he resisted, as much as he wanted it he knew how good this would be, watching Feliciano in that outfit, he couldn’t ever conceive of anything better.  
Feliciano lifted himself up, his face as red as Ludwig’s, his breath short. He pulled Ludwig into a kiss, nestling on his lap and wrapping his arms round Ludwig’s neck.  
Ludwig’s hands slipped down Feliciano’s back and under his skirt, cupping his arse and gently stroking the man’s hole, feeling him moan against him, bucking his hips a little and rutting on him.  
“Please,” Ludwig said quietly, pulling him closer. Feliciano gave a small nod, shifting on Ludwig’s lap and pressing himself onto his tip. Ludwig moaned loudly as he felt himself enter, tipping his head back. He held Feliciano’s hips lightly but let the smaller man keep control, he lifted his head again, wanting to absorb every second fully, he wanted nothing more.  
Feliciano sank slowly down Ludwig’s shaft, furrowing his brow, his mouth lulling open. He let out a soft pant and began rocking himself slowly, moaning loudly with each movement. He placed his hands on Ludwig’s chest, gripping the material of his shirt to keep his balance.   
Ludwig thrust upwards slowly, feeling his base press against Feliciano’s hole, the smaller man letting out a soft whine.  
“Faster,” Ludwig whispered, his nails digging into Feliciano’s hips, his eyes fixed on his moving form. His partner began bouncing on him, whimpering and closing his eyes at the sensation. Ludwig moaned, thrusting up in time with Feliciano’s movements, “Oh god, Feliciano,” he gripped him tighter, making his movements harder and faster.  
Feliciano whimpered as Ludwig began pounding up into him, biting his lip and moving a hand to touch himself, gripping his length and stroking himself fast, looking at Ludwig with glassy eyes.  
Ludwig panted as he watched Feliciano bounced on him, glancing down as the man began touching himself. “Oh god,” he felt tension grow in him as he watched, thrusting up faster, bringing Feliciano’s hips down on him harder.  
“I’m so close,” he stuttered out, his breaths growing louder and his movements more hurried.  
“I’m…” Feliciano squeaked, “M-me too. Ludwig I’m going to cum.”  
Ludwig let out a moan at the words, his head drooping a little and moaning louder as he finished, his grip on Feliciano’s hips relaxing.  
Feliciano let out a small groan, his mouth lulling open and his body twitching, he closed his eyes and gasped as he orgasmed, drops of his cum stringing off his skirt, dripping onto Ludwig’s shirt.  
“That was so good,” Ludwig heard Feliciano say, the man leant forward, pressing himself against him and kissing at his neck, holding him softly.  
“It was,” Ludwig replied, wrapping his arms around Felciano and letting out a deep happy sigh. “...We’ve got to make this a regular thing. It solves a lot of problems.”  
“Wait, what problems?”


End file.
